Kingler
/ |evofrom=Krabby |gen=Generation I |species=Pincer Pokémon |egg1=Water 3 |body=14 |type=Water |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |imweight=132.3 lbs. |metweight=60.0 kg |ability=Hyper Cutter Shell Armor |dw=Sheer Force |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Kingler (Japanese: キングラー Kinguraa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Kingler is a Pincer Pokémon. It has a crest on top of its head. It has two pincers with different sizes. Natural abilities Kingler can have the ability Hyper Cutter or the ability Shell Armor. Hyper Cutter prevents Kingler's Attack from decreasing. Shell Armor prevents Kingler from getting hit by critical hits. Kingler is a strong 'Physical Sweeper', with moves such as Swords Dance, Rock Slide, Crabhammer, Brick Break, Return, and X-Scissor. The larger pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim. Evolution Kingler evolves from Krabby at level 28. Game info Game locations |redblue=Seafoam Islands (Blue only), Route 23 (Super Rod) |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Routes 10, 25, Seafoam Islands (Super Rod) |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Routes 19, 34, 40, Olivine City, Whirl Islands, Cianwood City, Union Cave, Cerulean City, Cherrygrove City |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Routes 19, 34, 40, Olivine City, Whirl Islands, Cianwood City, Union Cave, Cerulean City, Cherrygrove City |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Routes 19, 20, 21, One Island, Three Island, Five Island, Six Island, Seven Island |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Krabby |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Krabby |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Cliff Cave |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Routes 4 and 13, Driftveil City |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Evolve Krabby |xyrarity=None}} Side game locations |Trozei = Secret Storage 7, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve from Krabby |PMD2 = Brine Cave (B1-B8) |Snap = Beach Kingler shaped rock}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=The large pincer has 10,000-horsepower crushing force. However, its huge size makes it unwieldy to use. |yellow=One claw grew massively and as hard as steel. It has 10,000-HP strength. However, it is too heavy. |gold=It can hardly lift its massive, overgrown pincer. The pincers size makes it difficult to aim properly. |silver=Its pincers grow peculiarly large. If it lifts the pincers too fast, it loses its balance and staggers. |crystal=Its over sized claw is very powerful, but when it's not in battle, the claw just gets in the way. |ruby=Kingler has an enormous, over sized claw. It waves this huge claw in the air to communicate with others. However, because the claw is so heavy, the Pokémon quickly tires. |sapphire=Kingler has an enormous, over sized claw. It waves this huge claw in the air to communicate with others. However, because the claw is so heavy, the Pokémon quickly tires. |emerald=It waves its huge, over sized claw in the air to communicate with others. But since the claw is so heavy, this Pokémon quickly tires. |firered=Its large and hard pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, being so big, it is unwieldy to move. |leafgreen=The larger pincer has 10,000- horsepower crushing force. However, its huge size makes it unwieldy to use. |diamond=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim. |pearl=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim. |platinum=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim. |heartgold=It can hardly lift its massive, overgrown pincer. The pincers size makes it difficult to aim properly. |soulsilver=Its pincers grow peculiarly large. If it lifts the pincers too fast, it loses its balance and staggers. |black=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim. |white=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim. |black 2=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim. |white 2=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim. |x=Its large and hard pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, being so big, it is unwieldy to move. |y=Its pincers grow peculiarly large. If it lifts the pincers too fast, it loses its balance and staggers. |or=Kingler has an enormous, oversized claw. It waves this huge claw in the air to communicate with others. However, because the claw is so heavy, the Pokémon quickly tires. |as=Kingler has an enormous, oversized claw. It waves this huge claw in the air to communicate with others. However, because the claw is so heavy, the Pokémon quickly tires.}} Stats Sprites |border= |number = 099 |rbspr = RB 099 front.png |yspr = Y 099 front.png |grnspr = GR 099 front.png |gldspr = G 099 front.png |slvspr = S 099 front.png |cryspr = C 099 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 099 front.png |emeraldspr = E 099 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 099 front.png |dpspr = DP 099 front.png |ptspr = DP 099 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 099 front.png |bwspr = Kingler BW.gif |b2w2spr = Kingler BW.gif |xyspr = Kingler XY.gif |xysprs = Kingler Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Kingler XY.gif |orassprs = Kingler Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Ash has a Kingler, which evolved from his Krabby after a battle against an Exeggutor in the Indigo Plateau Conference. *Giovanni's Kingler Trivia The size of Kingler's claw and its size in general resemble the real-life Fiddler Crab. Gallery 099Kingler_OS_anime.png 099Kingler_OS_anime_2.png 099Kingler_AG_anime.png 099Kingler_Dream.png 099Kingler_Pokemon_Stadium.png Kingler-GO.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon